


It's Better to Give and Receive

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my bestie's birthday! Love you, darling. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Better to Give and Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Written for my bestie's birthday! Love you, darling. <3

Teddy would have happily sucked James's cock all night. He never tired of the salty, musky taste. The feel of it hot and heavy in his mouth. 

James spurting over this tongue and Teddy swallowing every bitter drop.

However, there was something else he wanted to do now that he had James tied up.

Teddy shifted, nosing his way down behind James's sac, his tongue leaving a trail from cock to balls to arse.

James groaned, his hips thrusting up futilely in search of friction on his aching cock. With his wrists bound to the headboard, he couldn't touch himself.

Just as Teddy planned.

Teddy laved across his hole once, twice, three times then began probing, his tongue pointed and firm. 

"Please, Teddy," James begged. "I'm dying here."

Reaching up, he gave James's cock a single stroke, the precome slicking his skin as it dripped down his length.

"How's that?" Teddy said, looking at James from his position behind his balls. "Better?"

"Christ, you're a fucking tease." James wrapped his legs around Teddy's head, his heels digging into his back. 

Teddy then turned his attention back to his task, spreading James's arse wide and devouring his hole with lips, tongue, and even teeth.

His hips rocked against the bed beneath him, giving him the friction that James wanted.

"You're getting off on this," James said, pushing his arse to Teddy's face. "Eating my arse turns you on, doesn't it?"

Teddy moaned, a shiver of pleasure running up his spine at James's words. He rubbed his face over James's hole and against his balls, nudging the base of his cock. Teddy pushed his tongue as deep as he could go.

"Harder, fuck, yes," James hissed, arching his back. "You look good covered in my come."

Teddy felt his own balls tighten as the first drops of come spilled from James's cock and slid down the side of Teddy's face. He shuddered as he came against the sheets, tongue swirling through James's come.

"Get up here," James said and Teddy clambered up his body, licking one of his nipples along the way.

He reached for his wand to release James from the restraints but James shook his head. "We aren't done yet."

"We aren't?" Teddy gestured toward his own spent prick. 

James's grin was wicked. "Now you're going to ride me." 

"Think so?" Teddy wrapped his hand around James's half-hard cock. "Are you up to it?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think I'll be able to manage." James thrust into Teddy's fist. "Maybe you should clean that up first."

"Good idea." Teddy licked James from base to tip, his tongue lingering over the drops of come and making sure to get each one. It didn't take long to get James back to full hardness and he was soon thrusting into Teddy's mouth.

Teddy pulled off, giving one last lick to the head before straddling James's waist. 

"Ready?" he asked, thumbs brushing across James's nipples until they were tight, hard nubs.

"Always ready to fuck you." James dug his heels into the bed and he pushed his hips up, his cock sliding up behind Teddy's arse.

"Hold still." Teddy leaned up and reached behind himself to line James's cock up with his hole. He slowly sank down, taking every inch of James. 

"Fuck, Teddy," James whispered. "You feel so good."

"So do you," Teddy said, breathlessly. Once he was fully seated, he gave himself a moment to adjust and then reached for James's shoulders, hanging on tight as he lifted up and sat back down hard and fast.

Just how James liked it.

"You should see yourself riding me." James looked inordinately pleased with himself.

"What about you?" Teddy said, squeezing around him and making James gasp. "I have you at my mercy. I could leave you here, tied up," he paused for effect, "and hard."

James's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

He was right, of course, but Teddy couldn't resist. "What makes you say that?"

Now James smirked, his eyes flashing with mischief. "Because you want my come in your arse when you sit down to dinner with your gran and your cousin's family."

Teddy groaned and rode him faster, his cock thick and hot inside him.

"You'll sit there, squirming, and think about me, my cock, my come while you eat on fine china and drink from the family crystal."

"Fuck, yes," Teddy said, reaching for his cock and starting to wank himself. "Fuck, Jamie."

"Come on, Teddy, come all over me," James said, thrusting up to meet him. 

Teddy came and came, his arse tightening around James, who arched and cried out as he came inside Teddy.

Teddy collapsed against him, sweaty, aching, and bloody perfect.

"You weigh a hundred stone." James muttered. "How much do they feed you over there?"

"You're such a fucking perv," Teddy said laughing into James's neck. "Why do you always have to mention my grandmother? I never bring up Grandma Molly or you mum—"

"Ugh! Don't mention my mum when we're covered in each other's come. She wouldn't let us in the house if she knew how filthy we were."

Teddy sat back and looked at him. "You don't think your dad told her about that time..."

James screwed up his face, his cheeks going pink. "I think he asked Uncle Ron to Obliviate him."

"Good." Teddy hadn't been able to look Harry in the eye for weeks after that fiasco. "I suppose we'd better get cleaned up."

"Planning to untie me?" James wiggled his fingers.

"After I shower." Teddy climbed off James and headed toward the bathroom. "Otherwise you'll just get us all dirty again."

James shot him a brilliant grin. "And the problem with that is?"

Teddy laughed and flicked his wand at the headboard, undoing the bindings. 

"Christ," James said, moving his arms in circles. "I'm numb from the shoulder down."

"Let's get you in the shower then," Teddy said reaching for James's hip and pulling him closer. "The hot water will get your circulation going."


End file.
